


It’s Going to Rain <Bertholdt Hoover> NSFW!

by TheRo0ks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: Do not read if you are under 18 SMUT AHEAD!Bertholdt and reader meet at a party.
Relationships: Bertholdt Hoover/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	It’s Going to Rain  NSFW!

A faded t-shirt clung to his chest under a black leather jacket. A few stolen kisses had them both swearing they never did anything like this. Strangers, except for a kismet spark that lingered between them. Doc Martins stumbled seeing her in the streetlight for the first time. Her skin held a soft glow, as she followed him out of the apartment complex. Her scuffed converse drug against a few pebbles as she clung to his side. 

Bertholdt never expected to bring someone home tonight. A weekly routine since college, he would follow his best friend Reiner across the city fleeting from party to party until his best friend found someone to take home. Surprise flooded him when a woman sat down next to him. Taking in the thigh highs and mini skirt his eyes lingered on the soft slip of skin that was exposed. 

Sipping on a wine cooler she complemented his jacket. A flush appeared on his cheeks, and she went back to her drink as if she hadn’t sent his mind spinning like a top. Eyes glued to her legs he watched her cross them. She pulled out her phone thumb slowly scrolling slowly, as her eyes stared intently at the screen. 

“I like your socks,” he said lamely, as her eyes snapped up from the screen. A small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth, and he mentally kicked himself for the statement he just made. Her phone let out an audible click as she tucked it into her bag.  
“Did your friends ditch you too?” She inquired. A blush bloomed on his cheeks as he gave her a nod of confirmation. “Mine too. I just wanted to stay home and play The Witcher,” she said with a sigh, pressing the rim of the glass to her lips. 

Bertholdt’s eyes lit up at her statement. They spent the next two hours talking about various games. Bertholdt found himself leaning over her shoulder showing her a new game trailer, one long hand slung over the back of her shoulder. Glancing up her nose bumped with his, causing his eyes to flicker to her’s. Tentatively they pressed their lips together. The kiss was shy, but sweet like the feeling of morning rain. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Her voice was a murmur, but Bertholdt heard every word. Nodding eagerly he took her hand leading him out of the apartment complex. 

Nerves hit him as he sat on the edge of his bed. What little experience he had with girls left him, and he was unsure of himself. His heart hammered inside his chest as she stepped between his legs. Her thumb stroked his jaw and she was now at eye level with him. Leaning forward to press her lips against his, he relaxed. Happy she seemed confident enough to take the lead, his worries seemed to drift to the back of his mind at the feeling of her soft lips against his. Feeling her tongue against the seam of his lips he parted them eager to deepen the kiss. 

He could taste the fruity beverage on her lips as her tongue slid against his. Her thumb still stroked his jaw, as the other gripped his dark hair. Palms splayed against her back, pulling her closer. She took her time exploring his mouth and savoring his taste. The cheap beer lingered on his tongue, and his warm hands felt good against her back. Noses bumped against each other when they pulled away, and lusty eyes stared back at one another.  
Bertholdt had never held someone so beautiful. Pupils blown wide, the rise and fall of her chest was hypnotic as his thumbs traced her swollen lips. He wanted to count every eyelash as she blinked up at him. Her hands trailed to the hem of his shirt gently tugging in silent permission. Pushing the jacket from his shoulders, he peeled the shirt from his body. Ocean eyes watched her gaze flicker down the planes of his body, his skin burning when he watched her eyes widen at the sight of him. Hands eagerly tracing the lines of his muscle. Cold hands felt good against his skin as she took him in. 

A groan escaped him when she peppered kisses across his neck trailing down his body. Gripping her hips he gave her a soft squeeze at the sensation. His forehead hung slightly as he focused on her touch. Black hair occasionally brushing against her skin. Pushing him down, his back made contact with the cool sheets. His palms resting on the side of her thighs as she straddled him. 

“You can touch me,” she encouraged, as she pressed open mouthed kisses across his chest. Teeth lightly scraping against his skin with the occasional nip. 

Fingers ran up the smooth skin of her thigh. Gripping her shapely legs he heard the small gasp that slipped from her lips. Kneading the meat of her thigh the small noises he was soliciting caused him to slide his hands up further under her skirt to the fullness of her ass. Scanty panties gave him perfect access to massage the supple curves. Soon he had her grinding against his lap desperate for any friction to release the pressure forming in her core. 

Sitting up he let his hands slide up her thighs eager for whatever she was willing to give. Without even asking she discarded her shirt to give Bertholdt a perfect view of the lace bra she wore. Bertholdt kissed the valley of her breasts, the smell of her lingering perfume filling his senses. His hands brushed against her breasts eager to feel the fullness in his hands. Arching her chest into his hands craving more of his touch he slipped his hands around her to unclasp the slip of fabric exposing her to the cool air. Heady eyes widened at the new expanse of skin. Breasts were perfectly sculpted, and goosebumps pricked her skin as his breath hit her chest. 

He vaguely registered her fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. (E/C) eyes observing his reaction to her curves. Rolling her nipples under his thumbs she let out a needy moan, grinding against his jeans. Replacing his thumb with his mouth he felt her squirm and buck under him. Sensitive under his tongue and touch she was soon begging for him to touch her. 

Her boldness surprised him, but gave him a confidence he was lacking. Standing he laid her back against the mattress, unzipping her skirt to slip it from her hips, his mouth watered at the sight of her silky panties. Long fingers entangled with hers as he settled between her thighs. A sweet gesture from someone who had been a stranger three hours ago. Legs quivered in anticipation as she felt his breath on her clothed cunt. Fingers pushed the fabric aside as his mouth latched on her delicate mound. Her grip on his hand tightened at the sudden pleasure as she sharply exhaled. 

Juices collected on his chin and he slipped a finger inside her. Back arching in response to the added pleasure her other hand gripped the flat sheet to keep herself anchored to reality. Ocean eyes flickered up mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest. Slipping a second finger into her he watched pleasure igniting her limbs. Her thighs shook as euphoria washed over her. Fingers fucking her through the orgasm as he lapped up her sweet essence. 

Releasing their entwined hands he peeled the now soaked panties over her thighs. Reaching for his belt he gently stopped her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“I can’t wait,” he confessed. Digging through his bedside table he pulled out a box of condoms. Undressing himself he rolled the condom over his dick. Sitting up eagerly at the size of him he crawled onto the bed drawing his fingers through her slick. 

“How do you want to start,” his eyes traveling up her perfect body. The soft light seeping through the blinds highlighting her delicate features. 

“Let me ride you,” she said eagerly as he settled against the headboard. She looked so small straddling him, her thighs spread wide to accommodate his frame. Large hands settled on the soft flesh of her hips. Her hand on his cock made him eager to feel her wrapped around him. As soon as his head slipped into her he was gripping her hips as his forehead buried in the crook of her neck. Trying to focus on anything but cumming as she slowly sunk onto him. The stretch was a pleasant burn. The initial stretch was one of her favorite parts of sex. Pleasure and pain mixed together, and he was the biggest she’d ever taken. 

Her clit brushed against his pubic bone creating a pleasant sensation as he bottomed out. Fingers carded through his dark hair as he gained his composure. “You’re so fucking tight,” he breathed through clentched teeth.  
It was the first curse word she’d heard fall from his lips, and pride bloomed inside her that such intense pleasure could solicit such words from him. Lifting her slightly up he thrust up into her eager for more friction. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to steady herself as she started to bounce in search of the perfect angle. 

She set a steady pace that felt like he was stretching her wider every time he bottomed out, her clit grinding against him felt heavenly. Bertholdt watched the soft bounce of her breast capturing a nipple in his mouth, and the gasping moan it solicited sounded like music in his ears. Releasing her breast, he cupped her face. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Bertholdt grunted out between thrusts. 

Pulling him into a deep kiss she wasn’t expecting the orgasm that shook her body. The spasming of her cunt sent him into a frenzy as he thrust harder desperate to chase his own release. All she could do was was hold on as he pulled her hips down to meet his thrusts prolonging her orgasm, and bringing him closer to his own. When his own orgasm finally hit him she felt strong arms crushing her against his chest as he buried his face in her hair. The embrace was intimate and sweet.  
Fingers carded lazily through his hair as they both came down from their highs. The soft pulsing of his dick, and throbbing of her pussy over stimulated them both. Neither felt eager for him to pull out. Pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips he pulled out with a grunt, and her fingers slightly tightened in his hair at the loss of being filled. 

He disappeared in the bathroom discarding the used condom. Worried she would leave if he spent too much time in the bathroom he returned and sat on the edge of the bed. Hand rubbing the back of his neck, “you can stay the night.” His nerves seemed to settle as he saw her visibly relax. “It wasn’t just sex for me,” he admitted.

“Bertholdt?” Her voice came out soft, almost shy. 

Hopeful eyes looked down at her. His name sounded sweet on her lips, and he found himself wanting to hear her say it again. “It wasn’t just sex for me either,” she said pressing her lips against his cheek. “I’d love to say.” 

“Did you want to shower?”

She nodded, slipping her hand into his. The sudden contact was a pleasant surprise. Leading her into the bathroom he opened up the glass shower door turning on the water. The spray of the shower head was the only sound in the room as he waited for it to heat up. 

His eyes watched her tying up her hair. The column of her neck exposed, and Bertholdt wondered how she ever agreed to go home with him. Stepping into the shower the hot water felt good against sweat slick muscles. 

Droopy eyes heavy with sleep seemed content to have hot water beading against her skin. Soaping up her skin she hummed feeling his fingers running the expanse of her body. Returning the favor he had to duck to allow her to reach his shoulders. The steam caused her baby hairs to stick up, and small droplets clung to her hair. Dipping his head he pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose, soliciting the sweetest smile he’d ever seen. 

Wrapping her in a towel he went through his drawers pulling out a large shirt for her to sleep in. Pulling the shirt over her head the fabric engulfed her. His shirt hit her mid thigh, and it brought a bashful smile to his lips. Slipping under the covers they settled into a comfortable position. Silky locks brushed against his skin as he tucked her head against his chin. Arms wrapped around her, and his legs slotted behind her. A sleepy goodnight escaped her lips, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

Pins and needles shot down her arm. Tentatively she wiggled her fingers but felt nothing. With a groan her eyes fluttered open taking in the organized room. The room looked unfamiliar in the daylight. Feeling a heavy weight on her arm and legs. Bleary eyes flickered down to see Bertholdt hugging her leg with his arms, turned on his side as one leg rested on her left arm, half of his lower stomach rested on her hips and chest. 

How the large man was comfortable remained a mystery. Tapping his leg with her free hand she groaned, “wake up Bertholdt.”

Burying his face deeper into the soft skin of her leg, he seemed to knock the air out of her as he adjusted further onto her stomach. “Bertholdt!” She wheezed, shaking his leg. 

Bertholdt’s bedroom door opened, causing her to freeze. A tall blond man eyed the bed, flickering from her to the lanky male. “Dammit Bertholdt,” the man grunted, shaking the dark-haired man awake.

“What?” He inquired through half open eyes. “It’s gonna rain.” He muttered, hearing his name weakly called. Seeing the shapely legs he realized he was crushing her. “Sorry,” he mumbled, climbing off her.

“You’re a tiny thing.” The blond commented, watching his friend press a kiss to her temple.

“Reiner this is Y/N, Y/N this is Reiner,” Bertholdt mumbled curling into her side once again drifting back to sleep. Reiner gave her a nod of acknowledgement closing the door behind him to leave them to their morning. 

Y/N turned her attention to Bertholdt. Wide awake she gently brushed Bertholdt’s hair, observing him silently dosing. He looked peaceful, and he was a cute sleeper. Reaching over to the side table for her phone she heard a groan and felt strong arms pulling her back into his chest. “Five more minutes,” he muttered. 

With a sigh of content she continued stroking his hair. A small smile pulling at her lips when she heard the soft pitter patter of rain as she thought back to Bertholdt's half conscious statement: It’s going to rain.”


End file.
